Heikkouksia
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Bleach-raapaleita, parituksissa tulkinnanvaraista Tatsuki/Orihimeä, Ishida/Ichigoa, Ichigo/Rukiaa ja saattaa tulla muitakin. Genrejä esiintynee aika lailla laidasta laitaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Eye of the Tiger**

Ei ollut kaunista katseltavaa, kun Ichigo rusikoi vastustajan naaman – ja siinä sivussa muun ruumiin – uuteen uskoon. Tällä kertaa vastustaja tosin oli ihan tavallinen kaduntallaaja, rivonpuoleinen vanhahko mies, joka tuskin oli koskaan Shinigameista kuullutkaan.

Se ei saanut Ichigoa lyömään sen pehmeämmin, vaikka miekkaa hänellä ei sentään tällä kertaa ollutkaan. Inoue oli haudannut kasvonsa parhaan ystävänsä olkapäähän. Tatsuki tärisi edelleen raivosta ja häntä harmitti hillittömästi, että Ichigo oli ainoa, joka jakeli iskuja lääppijälle.

Toisaalta toinen vaihtoehto ei olisi ollut sen parempi, sillä jos Tatsuki olisi itse ollut miehen kimpussa, olisi Orihime painautuneena Ichigon rintaa vasten.

Tatsukia puistatti ja hän lujensi otettaan Inouesta.

**I can't fight this feeling **

Ishida ei tahtonut saada silmiään irti siitä oranssitukkaisesta pojasta, joka oli kerran saanut hänen huomionsa pelkästään siksi, että sattui epäonnisesti olemaan Shinigami-energiaa täynnä.

Silloin Ishida oli tuntenut yksinomaan vihaa toista kohtaan, Ichigo oli ollut ärsyttävä piikki hänen lihassaan, jossa virtasi puhtaana Quincyjen veri.

Asiat olivat kuitenkin muuttuneet. Voin miten ne olivatkaan muuttuneet. Rukian pelastusretken jälkeen kaikki oli jatkunut näennäisesti normaalina, mutta sisäisesti Ishidasta tuntui, kuin hänen aivonsa ja sydämensä olisi laitettu erittäin väkivaltaiseen tehosekoittimeen.

Hän tuijotti Ichigon niskaa edelleen, niin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta ryppy Ishidan silmien välistä oli poissa, samoin kuin kaikki viha toista kohtaan. Tilalla oli jotain muuta.

**Guardian Angel**

Matka Seireiteihin oli muuttanut Inouea monella tavalla. Ruhjeet ja jatkuva väsymys olivat muutoksista pienimpiä, vaikka ne kuka tahansa saattoi nähdä.

Orihime oli nähnyt pelastustehtävän aikana maailman aivan uudesta vinkkelistä, joka samaan aikaan pelotti, mutta kuitenkin innosti häntä.

Nähdessään Tatsukin ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan, Orihime kapsahti ystävänsä kaulaan ja nyyhkytti ikävöineensä tätä. Tatsukin käsi silittämässä hänen selkäänsä oli tuntunut jotenkin erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Ennen Tatsukin kosketus oli aina tuntunut varmalta, vahvalta ja suojelevalta, mutta nyt Orihime tunsi siinä aivan uudenlaisen pehmeyden, heikkouden.

Tämä sai hänet ensin huolestumaan, mutta herätti myöhemmin ajattelemaan, että ehkä nyt oli hänen vuoronsa suojella Tatsukia maailman pahalta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Muistaakseni kielsin sinua seuraamasta minua", Rukian silmät salamoivat edelleen entiseen malliin, vaikka koko hänen olemuksena hohkasi sitä, miten tornissa oleskelu oli häntä heikentänyt.

Ichigo tuhahti ja muljautti silmiään. Hymy oli herkässä, mutta hänen vakioilmeellään se oli helppo pitää piilossa.

"Muistaakseni sanoin, etten aio kuunnella komenteluasi, saati sitten totella", punapää heitti haasteen, johon Rukia vastasi nopeasti.

"Muistaakseni tämä ei ole sinun ongelmasi", tytön äänessä kuului terästä, mutta argumentti ei kuitenkaan tehnyt Ichigoon sen kummempaa vaikutusta.

"Muistaakseni olet ollut 'minun ongelmani' siitä lähtien, kun muutit liinavaatekaappiini asumaan", poika tiesi epäilemättä voittaneensa tämän erän.

"Muistaakseni lupasit olla kuolematta", Rukian iski vakavana takaisin.

_Auts._

Ganjulla oli vaikeuksia sulatella sitä, että Ichigon liinavaatekaapissa asui aatelinen shinigami.

Byakuya joutui myös käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimansa pitääkseen kasvoillaan tavanomaisen ylevän välinpitämättömän ilmeensä. Kaikki uskottavuus katoaisi, jos kapteenin leuka yhtäkkiä loksahtaisi polvien tuntumaan.

Vaikka shinigamien asuissa olikin vaikea sanoa tarkalleen, missä kohdin polvet sijaisivat.

Ishidan kommentti keskeytti järkyttyneen, mutta välinpitämätöntä teeskentelevän seurakunnan:

"Tiesin aina, että Kurosakissa on jotain muutakin pielessä, kuin liian isot henkivoimat. Hän on pervo."

Välinpitämättömät ilmeet valahtivat pykälän järkyttyneen suuntaan. Byakuyan silmänvalkuaiset alkoivat punoittaa, mutta niistä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään vastusta Rukian – kiukusta? – punastuvalle naamalle.

"Ei helvetti", Ichigo mumisi mulkaisten Ishidaa murhaavasti.

Olikohan toinen koskaan kuullutkaan tahdikkuudesta?


End file.
